O que aconteceu na casa de Libra
by Babi-deathmask
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Shun, ao subir as 12 casas, encontrou Hyoga congelado na casa de Libra. E quem disse que ele não aproveitou essa oportunidade?


Comentário antes da fic: Gente, eu não tenho nada contra o Shun, mas a vontade de fazer essa fic foi maior q meu carinho por ele...

**O que aconteceu na casa de Libra**

Sobe, sobe, sobe, sobe...

_I'm Stronger than yesterday!_

_Ikki me salvou da morte mais uma vez! Yeah_

_Agora sou só eu e minha armadura rosaaaaaa_

_Subindo para a casa de Libra_

Shun vinha pulando igual a uma gazela saltitante, de degrau em degrau, até a casa de Libra.

-Hum, essa vai ser fácil, não tem ninguém ai –pensava feliz- Isso quer dizer q não precisarei machucar ninguém! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Stronger than yesterday..._

-Hum hum! A próxima será Escorpião! Ai ai ahuu!Tenho que achar um meio de impressionar o Miro! Quem sabe assim? – ele começou a lacrimejar- Eu começo com o papinho de que não quero lutar e que só quero salvar Atena e aí ele se surpreende com a minha incrível sensibilidade. Ótimo! Se ele insistir em me matar, meu irmão dá um jeito de ressuscitar e me salvar.

LIBRA

-Como eu imaginava. Vazia. Espera, o que é isso? HYOGA!

Hyoga estava congelado com uma pose estranha e duvidosa. Estava com a perna direita levantada até a canela, as costas da mão direita apoiadas em sua testa, com o rosto levemente virado para a esquerda e sua mão esquerda apertava o..., o ..., ai meu deus, o toquinho que tinha entre as pernas. Parecia estar em êxtase.

-Oh, Hyoga, meu amigo, meu amante OPS, meu companheiro incomparável das temporadas inúteis de "Salvem desesperadamente a vaca da Saori!"

Hyoga piscava um olho, o esquerdo. Bem, ele tinha de aproveitar esse olho mesmo! Mais tarde Isaak acabaria com ele.

-Hyoga! Hyoga! Ah, ahh, ah, ah, isso, assim, ah, ahh... –gota no próprio Shun- impolguei demais galera, me desculpem.

Shun olhava assustado para o amigo. Como o salvaria? Como? Seria tão bom senti-lo novamente.

Um cosmo foi se aproximando.

-Eu sou Haaaades! Deus do mundo inferior! Sou o melhor e irei possui-lo! Mmuhauhauahah!

-Ah, não vai não! CATAPLOFT! –Shun deu um soco no vulto- VC ERROU A HISTORIA! MUDE AGORA! SOME DAQUII! E NEM PENSE EM VOLTAR! QUERO FICAR A SÓS COM O MEU PATINHO! CAI FORA! – voltou para Hyoga- Ô meu cisnezinho...

HYOGA: GOTA imensa

HADES: caim, caim, caim... bueeee! Xauzm

SHUN: E agora? Hyoga... BUÁÁÁÁ! UÉ, UÉ, UÉÉÉ!

Não podia toca-lo pois ele estava dentro de um cubo de gelo (mesmo assim, conseguia piscar um olho.. aff). O ser q o congelou deveria estar com muita pressa de sair dali e nem fez o trabalho direito.

Shun não conseguia quebrar o gelo. Começou a dar bundadas no cubo.

Shiryu chega: GOTA

-Shun? (andrômeda para repentinamente)

-Ah, oi Shiryu. Olha só o Hyoga.

-Vixe! To indo para Escorpião!

-Pode parar aí. Agora vc vai me ajudar. Cadê o Seiya?

-Você precisa de mim ou do Seiya.

-Dos 2. A gente taca ele contra o gelo para tirar o Hyoguinha de lá.

-Hyoguinha? Sei não hein... Mas quem garante que o Seiya vai quebrar o gelo? Se ele morrer, quem salvará Atenha?

-O Seiya é imortal não é?

-Ah, sim. O protegido do bolo.

-Bolo?

-Atena.

-Hã?

-As roupas dela! Lembram um bolo de 3 andares.

-Ah sim, sim. Como eu ia dizendo, o Seiya é imortal e se ele morrer, ninguém se importa. E sobre Atena, delixa ela morrer. Ela nunca fez nada pela gente mesmo.

-Isso é verdade. Hum... Quanto ao Seiya, não sei se vai dar. Ele ta apanhando lá em Virgem.

-Que viado!

-GOTA rs

-Que foi Dragão?

-Olha quem fala. Kkkk

Shun dá um tapa no peito de Shiryu.

-Bobo... Precisamos tirar o Hyoga daí.

-E agora, quem poderá nos ajudar?

-Eeeuuuuuuu!

TANTANTANTANTANTARARAM!

Shun e Shiryu babam.

-Ohhhhhhhhh! A armadura de Libra!

Shiryu volta ao normal e a música para de repente.

-Peraê, desde quando armadura fala?

Shun (empolgado): Ouça a voz do coração.

Todos (até a armadura): GoTa

Shiryu????

Dohko: É só uma gravação garotos.

Shiryu: Ah, bom. Valeu mestre!

Dohko:Que isso! Na moral. Libra na parada! Aeeeeeeeee

Shun: GoTa

efeitos de som: ORGANIZAÇÕES TABAJARAAA A A A A A A (agora com o equio da 7ª casa!)

Shiryu (após a voz do mestre sumir): Um dia serei igual a ele.

Shun: Pobre Shiryu...

Hyoga atravessa furioso o gelo como um fantasma.

-PÔ, VCS VÃO ME SALVAR OU NÃO? &

Shun: Olha a boca, cisnezinho. Volta lá que já já o Shunzão aqui vai te salvar.

Shiryu????

Hyoga: ANDA LOGO! Merda do cacete. (e voltou ao estado inicial)

Shiryu: OK, usarei uma das armas da armadura de Libra para quebrar o gelo! (posicionou a espada)

Shun: Vai lá e mete a espada no Hyoga!

Shiryu (para tudo): Peraê! Eu sou macho!

Shun: Vc me entendeu. Além do mais, o cisne é meu. (Rimou! E ficou pulando)

Seiya chega todo acabado.

-Tchau povo, vou salvar minha Atena pela milésima vez. Minha gostosa! Falows!

Shun e Shiryu?????

Shiryu: Certo, lá vou eu. IIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SPALHAFTAPLOFTBUM!

Hyoga caiu deitado na mesma posição estranha de antes.

Shun: O gelo se quebrou! (se virou para Shiryu) Agora pode ir embora.

Shiryu: Que?

Shun: Vai embora. Vc precisa ajudar a salvar Atena.

Shiryu: Ah, Shun, pode falar a verdade! Vc quer é ficar a sós com o Hyoga!

Shun: Que bom q vc sabe. Agora sai.

Shiryu: Tudo bem. Boa sorte, Cisne. Vc vai precisar.

E saiu correndo.

Shun (olhar maléfico): Agora vc é todo meu.

Hyoga: gota

Hyoga ainda não se mexia. Parecia estar morto.

-Hyoga! Ai meu deus, você ainda está duro, OPS, gelado! Eu sinto q vc esta vivo! Responde!

(e começa a sacudir o Cisne, cujo olha já estava vesgo de tanto ser balançado.

-Acho q vou ter q fazer isso, é o único jeito.

Subiu em cima dele.

Leitores e autora: oO

Shun continua subindo em cima dele, arranjando uma posição confortável.

Leitores e autora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Calma gente. Não é nada disso q vcs estão pensando.

Leitores e autora?????

-Vcs não sabem o q eu to querendo fazer!

Leitores e autora: Ah ta.

-Hyoga, vou aquecê-lo com todo o fervor do meu cosmo flamejante do amor. (rimou de novo? Que isso, hein? Poeta). Meu corpo ardente e cheio de desejo irá salva-lo. Ah, ah. Sinta a chama de amor do meu cosmo, que contagia e aquece o homem q amo.

(Shun é O empolgado)

-Coff coff

-Hyoga! Vc está voltando.

-Puta merda, vc peidou?

-Vixe, acho q sim. Depois da força que fiz pra te aquecer.

-Tenta de outro jeito na próxima!

-Ah, mas é tão bom ficar em cima de vc.

-É, mas não acostuma.

-Tá, agora me conta. O que aconteceu?

-Me desculpe, Shun. Sem querer dei de cima do meu mestre Camus que estava aqui, aí ele me congelou e foi embora.

-Como vc pode? Me traiu!

-Não, Shunzinho, ainda estava tonto com a Rendição Divina do Shaka. Nunca faria isso com vc.

-Hyoga, estou tão feliz! PUM

-Pô, Shun, peidou de novo?

-Desculpa! Não pude controlar. Agora vem , me dá uma bitoca.

E se beijaram ali mesmo.

-Wuero esse cosmo bem quentinho toda noite viu?

-Pode deixar, Hyogão!

GOTA

-Vamos aproveitar a oportunidade...

-E se chegar alguém?

-Não vai chegar, Shunzinho. Agora quero vc todinho só pra mim.

-Eu te amo, Hyoga de Cisne.

-Eu também, Shun de Andrômeda. (olhou para cima como se dissesse: Piedade! Tenho de aturar isso? Eu não resisto ao meu amor).

E o amor rolou ali até Ikki levantar da cova, dar umas boas palmadas no irmão e manda-lo para a casa de Escorpião...

(Rimou viram? Shun iria adorar...)

FIM


End file.
